The Gundam Kids as Youngters
by Kaitorin
Summary: This is a fic I wrote when I was bored. Anyway it's about the G-boys when they were youngters. Please Read and Review ! :)


*The Gundam Kids as Youngters*  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one!" Four five year olds and one seven year old watched a toy robot blow up.   
  
"Die you rebel scum!" One of the five year olds with a short brown braid yelled at the toy. When the toy was completly destroyed, they turned to a blonde little boy, that was hugging a brand new GI Joe.   
  
"Come on Quatre, give it to us," one of the boys said. Quatre hugged it tighter and scooted away from the other four.  
  
"NO!" Quatre whined. He got up and started to run away from them.   
  
"It'll be fun to see it go KABOOM!" a Chinese kid said to Quatre. Soon one of the five year olds tackled Quatre. This made him fall down, and get a grass stain on his tan pants.  
  
"Heero get off me!" Quatre said from underneath Heero. Heero got up. Quatre looked at the green stain on his knee. Then he looked up with tears in his eyes.  
  
"My daddy is gonna kill me!" after that he broke into a loud sob. Then the seven year old with his bangs over his right eye helped Quatre up.   
  
"You okay Quatre?" the kid asked. Quatre looked up at him, then down at his grass stain.  
  
"No!" Quatre cried some more. The rest dragged him back to Heero's backyard, to blow stuff up.   
  
"Duo, do have the next victum?" Heero asked Duo.   
  
"No, I thought Wufei took it," Duo said to Heero.  
  
"What? I thought Trowa took it," Wufei said to Heero and Duo.  
  
"I thought Heero had it with him," Trowa told Heero, Duo, and Wufei. The four all looked at Quatre, who was still crying. When Quatre saw that everyone was looking at him he stopped.  
  
"I lost it when Heero attacked me," Quatre told the others. They all looked at each other, then at Heero. He looked back at them.  
  
"Fine I'll go get it," Heero stomped away muttering something. While he was gone Duo was cheering up Quatre, and Trowa and Wufei were leaning against an Oak tree staring at Relena and Dorothy playing jump rope.   
  
"Girls are weaklings," Wufei said to Trowa. Trowa looked at Wufei strangely.  
  
"Didn't Noin beat you up yesterday?" Trowa asked Wufei.  
  
"That's different. She's older," Wufei said to Trowa.  
  
"Liar," Trowa said to Wufei. They both got in a fight position.   
  
Heero walked over to where Quatre lost the GI Joe doll. He looked all over, but it wasn't there. Then Heero headed back to his friends, wondering where the toy might be, and who took it. When he was back in his backyard, Quatre was laughing at Duo (who was making funny faces), and Trowa was sitting on Wufei, and pulling his leg. Trowa looked up and saw Heero, and got up.  
  
"Did you get it?" Trowa asked.   
  
"No," Heero told Trowa. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped (except Heero).   
  
"It can only mean one thing. Zechs has it!" Heero said.  
  
*Dramatic Music*  
  
"Hey Relena, have you seen your brother?" Heero asked Relena. Relena stopped jumping rope, and looked at Heero.  
  
"Oh hi Heero! I was just wondering where you were!" Relena said happily, ignoring his question.  
  
"Would you like to play house with Dorothy and I?" Relena asked   
Heero, giving him puppy eyes. Heero couldn't resist.   
  
"Then will you tell me where your brother is?" Heero asked.   
  
"Of course!" Relena said happily as she and Dorothy skipped over to their playhouse.  
  
"Heero can be my husband. Trowa and Duo can be our kids. Dorothy and Quatre can be the family friends. And....Wufei can be our dog!" Relena said to every one.  
  
"Why do I have to be the dog!" Wufei complained.   
  
"You can be the dog, or Dorothy's and Quatre's daughter. Make your choice," Relena said in a bossy way.  
  
"I'm not playing then!" Wufei yelled at Relena.   
  
"Fine!" Relena shouted.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"I think I hear my mommy calling for me," Quatre said as he backed away.   
  
"Quatre you don't have a mommy!" Relena yelled at Quatre. He sat on the grass and sniffed.   
  
"If you're going to treat my friends like this we're not playing!" Heero said as he stomped away with Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei following him.   
  
"Hey Noin, check this out!" A nine year old boy with long whitish blonde hair pointed to a power box on the outside of a house. He opened it up and kicked what was inside. Sparks came out of the wires.   
  
"Cool! Can I try Zechs?" Noin asked the boy. Zechs nodded, and Noin kicked away at the power box.  
  
"This is fun!" Noin told Zechs. They kicked at it some more, until they heard shouting from inside the house.   
  
"Uh oh," Zechs said uneasily. They ran away from the house. When they were far enough away from the angry people, they saw Heero and his friends.   
  
"Hey, let's go beat them up!" Zechs said to Noin.   
  
"I got it! We'll sneak up on them!" Noin told Zechs.  
  
"This is gonna be funnier than the power box!" Zechs said.  
  
"What are we gonna do now Heero?" Duo asked Heero, after they left Relena having a fit.   
  
"I think we should forget about. There are other things to destroy. And anyway I'm older so I should be in charge," Trowa told everyone (even though he was really talking to Heero).  
  
"Age doesn't matter," mumbled Heero.   
  
"So," Trowa said back at Heero.  
  
"Listen, Relena is probaly going to tell on us, and we don't need any more trouble. So let's just not fight," Quatre said.   
  
"Yeah, and I'm hungry. Can we go to your house Quatre?" Duo asked. Just then Noin and Zechs jumped out from the bushes.  
  
"Boo!" They both yelled. Quatre screamed and grabbed on to Trowa. Duo hid behind Wufei, and Wufei was behind Heero. Noin stood behind Zechs giggling.  
  
"Wait till Treize and Une hear this! It'll kill them!" Noin said looking at their faces. Zechs and Noin had a laugh attack, and had to lean on each other for support. Zechs snorted and this made them fall over.  
  
Heero didn't like this at all. He picked up a stick and challenged Zechs. Zechs did the same. The fight begins!   
  
*Half an hour later*  
  
Duo gave a big long yawn. They can fight forever! He thought. Noin and the G-kids sat on the grass, and tried to watch Heero and Zechs fight, but it was too boring. Noin and Wufei started to thumb war each other, Duo and Quatre were napping, and Trowa was watching the grass grow. The fight carries on.  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
"I'm leaving," Duo said when he woke up to find Heero and Zechs still fighting. He got up and brushed off his black pants.  
  
"Me too," Wufei also got up. Then the rest of them (except Heero and Zechs) got up. As soon as they were up Trowa's dog came up to him.  
  
"Pudgy! What are you doing here?" Trowa asked the black puppy. The dog dropped a brand new...um, a wet GI Joe figure.   
  
"You little stinker!" Heero said. Zechs and Heero had stopped fighting when Pudgy came. Pudgy picked up the GI Joe doll in his mouth and ran away. Heero chased after Pudgy, and Trowa called for his run away dog.   
  
"I give up," Trowa said when Pudgy didn't come back.   
  
"Let's go eat, I'm starving," Duo said. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, and Noin started towards Quatre's house.   
  
"Wait, what about Heero and Pudgy?" Quatre stopped and turned around, looking where they had last seen the two.   
  
"Who cares," The rest of them said. Quatre shrugged, and continued walking.  
  
*The End!*  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Author's note: Yeah I know it doesn't make sense, or have a plot. I got bored one day so I decided to write this little Fic. I hope you like it.   
  
Please Review and don't flame me. :¬Þ   
  
  
  
  



End file.
